Mario Puzo
Mario Gianluigi Puzo é o autor de O Poderoso Chefão. Biografia thumb|right|Puzo ao receber o Oscar. Puzo nasceu em uma família pobre de Pietradefusi, Província de Avellino, Campania, Itália que morava na Cozinha do Inferno New York. Aos dezesseis anos de idade, Puzo declarou que seria um grande escritor. Sua família não recepcionou negativamente a ideia, mas não o levou a sério. Sua mãe, analfabeta, devido à seu antecedente de vida no campo na Itália, acreditava que somente o filho de uma aristocrata poderia se tornar escritor. A casa da família Puzo em Nova York era de frente à Ferrovia Central de Nova York, e sua mãe idealizava que Puzo, assim como o pai, trabalhasse na estrada de ferro. Depois de se formar no City College of New York, ele se serviu na aeronáutica americana na Segunda Guerra Mundial, sem tomar parte em combate devido à sua visão dificultada. Em 1950, sua primeira história, O Último Natal, foi publicada no American Vanguard. Depois da guerra, ele escreveu seu primeiro livro, A Guerra Suja, que foi publicado em 1955. Entre os anos 50 e o início da década de 60, Puzo trabalhou como escritor/editor para a Companhia de Administração de Revistas de Martin Goodman. Puzo, com mais escritores como Bruce Jay Friedman, trabalhou para a linha de revistas masculinas da companhia, com títulos como Male, True Action, e Swank. Seu trabalho como escritor até então não havia lhe rendido um grande retorno. Ele procurava, na década de 60, escrever algo apelativo com o intuito principal de vender. Tentando chegar em um acordo com a Atheneum, editora onde trabalhava, lhe foi sugerido escrever um romance que abordasse mais o assunto Máfia, e Puzo aceitou a proposta. Já que não lhe adiantariam nenhum dinheiro até terem cem páginas do livro, Puzo decidiu que talvez desistir de escrever. Tinha uma boa relação com Martin Goodman, para quem trabalhava. Recebeu em seu escritório um amigo escritor, que depois de ler Mamma Lucia, segundo livro de Puzo, retornou e lhe arranjou uma relação com a G. P. Putnam's Sons, que lhe encorajou a continuar o romance sobre a Máfia e lhe deu um adiantamento de cinco mil dólares. Motivado com o livro, deixou seu emprego com Martin Goodman e dedicou-se ao livro por três, trabalhando informalmente para Goodman. Em 1969, é lançado O Poderoso Chefão Tendo atingido o topo da Lista de Best-Sellers do New York Times, Mario Puzo havia encontrado seu público alvo. O livro foi posteriormente adaptado para o premiado filme O Poderoso Chefão, dirigido por Francis Ford Coppola, que ganhou de três das onze indicações ao Oscar. Puzo ganhou uma delas, por Melhor Adaptação ao Cinema. Puzo escreveu seu primeiro rascunho de roteiro em 1974 para o filme Earthquake, em que não pôde continuar trabalhando devido ao cometimento com O Poderoso Chefão Parte II. Puzo também colaborou com Superman de Richard Donner e o roteiro original de Superman II. Ele também colaborou em 1982 com o filme A Time to Die e o filme de Francis Ford Coppola The Cotton Club, em 1984. Puzo nunca viu a publicação de seu penúltimo livro, Omertà, mas o manuscrito foi terminado antes de sua morte, assim como Os Bórgias. Contudo, em uma crítica escrita no San Francisco Chronicle, Jules Siegel, que havia trabalho próximo a Puzo administrando revistas, especulou que Omertà deve ter sido completo por "algum picareta sem talento". Siegel também reconhece a tentativa de "racionalizar evitando o que é, provavelmente, a análise correta - De que Puzo escreveu e é terrível". Puzo morreu de uma para cardíaca em uma sexta-feira, 2 de julho de 1999 em sua casa na Baía Shore, Long Island, Nova York. Sua família hoje vive em East Islip, Nova York. Curiosidades Mario Puzo admitiu que nunca se associou ou sabia de um mafioso autêntico, e ele inspirou-se em seu conhecimento da área em que ele cresceu, pesquisa, e sua imaginação para escrever O Poderoso Chefão. Trabalho Livros * A Guerra Suja (1955) * O Imigrante Feliz (1965) * The Runaway Summer of Davie Shaw (1966; Sem edição em português) * Six Graves to Munich (1967, como Mario Cleri; Sem edição em português) * O Poderoso Chefão (1969) * Os Tolos Morrem Antes (1978) * O Siciliano (1984) * O Quarto K (1991) * O Último Don (1996) * Omertà (2000) * Os Bórgias (2001, completado por Carol Gino) Não-Fictício *''Test Yourself: Are You Heading for a Nervous Breakdown?'' (1965, como Mario Cleri) *''Confissões de Mario Puzo e Revelações Sobre o Chefão'' (1972) *''Inside Las Vegas'' (1977) Histórias Curtas * The Last Christmas (1950) * John 'Red' Marston's Island of Delight (1964, como Mario Cleri) * Big Mike's Wild Young Sister-in-law (1964, como Mario Cleri) * The Six Million Killer Sharks That Terrorize Our Shores (1966, como Mario Cleri) * Trapped Girls in the Riviera's Flesh Casino (1967, como Mario Cleri) * The Unkillable Six (1967, como Mario Cleri) * Girls of Pleasure Penthouse (1968, como Mario Cleri) * Order Lucy For Tonight (1968, como Mario Cleri) * 12 Barracks of Wild Blondes (1968, como Mario Cleri) * Charlie Reese's Amazing Escape from a Russian Death Camp (1969, como Mario Cleri) Roteiros *''O Poderoso Chefão'' (1972) *''O Poderoso Chefão Parte II'' (1974) *''Earthquake'' (1974) *''Superman'' (1978) *''Superman II'' (1980) *''O Poderoso Chefão Parte III'' (1990) *''Christopher Columbus: The Discovery'' (1992) *''Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut'' (2006) Lista de Referências Links Externos *The Official Mario Puzo Library * Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real Categoria:Indivíduos Categoria:Escritores